Overcome
by Mitchsen
Summary: AU: Jesse and Beca move to barden for a fresh start. They meet Aubrey and Chloe who take Becas breath away. Beca and Jesse have a past as does everyone in the world but can she overcome her past and be happy?triple treble
1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep. I wake up and bang my fist on the alarm clock. Groaning in protest of the new day. When my door gets flung open. I look up in time to see Jesse running at me. "No!" I yell But before I can move he jumps on top of me knocking the wind out of me." Get. Off. Fat. Ass." I say trying to push him off of me. He laughs and rolls off." Not a great way to greet your brother first thing in the morning." He says teasingly. I roll my eyes" Yeah kinda is when said brother try's to crush you to death with his body." I say sarcastically." Come on we just moved here we have to hit up the place. I heard there's a nice coffee shop a block from here we'll go for our run and get some." Jesse gets up and heads to his room.

Jesse and I are twins we just turned 21 last month. We're very close. We had a rough child hood that really brought us that much closer. We look out for each other. When we turned eighteen we ran off with no regrets. It was hard to get up on our feet but we did it. We decided that we needed a change after a month of being gone so we saved up and moved here to Barden. It's nice here and it's our fresh start. We live in a two story house it's what we always talked about. Three bed two bath open floor down stairs and has a fireplace. It's a white brick house with white picket fence. We both worked hard to earn enough money to pay for the place and have everything for it. We started looking for jobs too. Jesse starts his job at a law firm in town in two weeks and I start my job as a DJ in four days. Now we are just enjoying the well deserved break.

I get up from bed and get dressed in a tight black v-neck shirt and gray sweatpants. I brush my hair out and put it in a ponytail. I look over at the clock seeing it's only six I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth then put on my shoes. Once I'm done I head downstairs and see Jesse doing his stretches." Come on bro before you pull something." I joke and we head out. While we jog we make idle conversation about our plans. After a few minutes Jesse stops us in front of little coffee shop (looks homey) I note to myself. Papas coffee. Nice name. Jesse opens the door and we head in.

"What can I get you Lovely couple." An older gentleman asks with a gentle smile. Me and Jesse Giggle at the man."twins sir." Jesse says and the older man gives an apologetic smile"sorry I do see it now that you mention it." I smile and we order. We decide to sit at a booth and enjoy our coffee. We get lost in the tranquility of the place when the door dings. I look up and the wind gets knocked out of me. I see a beautiful redhead enter she has on a running outfit and I see her eyes(damn her eyes) the brightest blue I've ever seen. Before I could look away another girl walks in and the rest of the oxygen in my lugs evaporate. She's a beautiful blond in similar clothes as the redhead. They both are very toned and very very hot. The blond sees me staring(God her eyes too!) she has beautiful green eyes. She smiles at me and I look away blushing.

Jesse looks at me funny and looks at what got my attention. He looks back at me and smirks. He has a mischievous look in his eyes and before I can even comprehend what's happening he looks back at the girls." Hey wanna join us?" He asks and I swear I almost died. I place my head in my arms hiding my face ( why is he my brother?!). I pray that the girls just take him as some crazy guy and go on there way but as luck would have it that is not the case. I feel the seat dip and I just know that they are there. I slowly lift my head slowly and sure enough the blond is sitting next to me while the redhead is next to Jesse.

"Hi my names Chloe." The redhead says in an enthusiastic tone."I'm Aubrey." The blond says with a smile. They both look at me expectantly. I clear my throat." I'm Beca and this is Jesse." I say glaring at Jesse who just grins. "Nice to meet you. You guys make a cute couple." Chloe say in weird tone that I can't really place. I face plant my palm. Jesse laughs." Did I say something wrong?" She ask with concern. I laugh a little then look at her. "Sorry I'm. yeah we're not a couple. I mean that would totally be wrong." I say looking at them and Aubrey raises an eyebrow (damn that's kinda sexy) "why?" They ask confused. I shrug my shoulders."would be wrong for twins to be a couple is all." I say nonchalantly trying to hold in my laughter at there dumbfounded looks. Jesse not so much."oh man I NEVER get tired of people's faces when they find out we're twins. Always priceless." He say and I not so subtly kick him under the table."ow!" He say holding his leg. Aubrey and Chloe giggle and I swear it's my new favorite sound. "Sorry we just assumed." Aubrey says. "It's cool pretty much everyone does. We're used to it. But yea it's just ew." I say and fiddle with my coffee cup. "I've never seen you guys around before you just move here?" Chloe asks I look up at her. "Yeah just yesterday. Just out for a run." I say and look away and back at my cup. Just then my phone rings I pull it out of my pocket. "Um gotta take this mind if I?" I ask and Aubrey stands up letting me out. I walk outside not noticing that both girl are ogling me as I do so.

"This is baca."

"Hey kid just wanted to let you know I need you tonight. Pays three grand got big people coming. "

"I'm. of course but um that's like way way more then my pay Luke."

"Don't worry about it kid I know you need it and as I said big people coming just bring your A game."

"Hell yeah! Your the best!"

"Yeah I know come around eight bring who ever you want."

With that he hangs up. I walk inside trying but failing to hide my excitement. They look at me funny when I stand in front of the booth. (Fuck it) I jump up and down spinning in a circle squealing. When I stop and look at them they look at me with confused amused looks on their faces. I just keep doing my happy dance. I calm down and just stand there out of breath."ok sis I think you have lost it. I've never seen you do that. Did these girls brake you or something*he looks at them*you guys broke my sister." He say seriously I roll my eyes at him."we did not!" They say in unison." They didn't brake me. I'm just excited." I say in a high pitch tone I never knew I could hit. Jesse looks at me." Dude nothing has made you that happy not even that one time." He says trailing off and I frown at him knowing what he's talking about." Dude shhhh just don't. I'm happy let it gooooo." I whine. He throws his hands up."why are you so happy?" Chloe asked and I look at them hesitant for a second(again fuck it) I jump up and down slightly." Got a call. And now I got a big gig to do for some big people. Don't know who. I have to ask. Anyway yeah tonight at eight. Pays three grand! Anyway ohhhhh you guys should totally come. Yeah that would be awesome. I'd be the cool DJ with the two hottest chicks in the club as company. "I started pacing and talking with my hands halfway through my ramblings."yeah then Jesse you can bring Stacie I kinda miss her. You should totally call your girlfriend more dude by the way." I finish my rambling and face them and they have wide eyes and looking at me in awe. I look at them confused then realize all that I had said. My eyes go wide in panic. "Um s-sorry um yeah." I face plant my palm effectively embarrassed.

Silence. It's so silent you could hear a pin drop since we are the only patrons here. I hear Chloe giggle and my head snaps up."you're cute" she says and Aubrey looks at me. Both of them smiling at me." Yeah especially when you ramble." Aubrey says and winks at me and I blush looking to the floor." Well that was not like her. Like at all. But seeing as she already asked what do you say wanna come?" Jesse asks and I look at him and give him a grateful smile as they face him. "We would love to." They say. Chloe stands up and stands in front of me." Can I see your phone?" She asks sweetly. I nod my head and hand her my phone." Nice iPhone." She she says and does something and hands my phone back." Text me with the info." I nod again not trusting my voice since my filter is shot. Aubrey stands and looks at me." Well see you later." She say and we all say goodbye and they leave.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude you let me make an ass of myself." I say plopping down on the couch. Jesse sits next to me and pats my leg." Only a little bit. Did you see the way they looked at you though. I thought they would jump you then and there." Jesse says then shivers. "That would have been horrible." I laugh at him then slap his arm playfully." They were not. Besides I don't have a shot in hell with either of them. They just want to be friends." I say as I get up. He grabs my arm and I look at him." You sell yourself short B." He says sadly I shake my head and head to take a shower.

**Meanwhile...**

Chloe and Aubrey sit silently in their apartment living room. "So she was sweet." Chloe says awkwardly. Aubrey internally laughs because Chloe is never awkward and she knows why she is but doesn't know how to approach this." Baby look we both know we love each other. But we both also know there was something there with her. I mean did you see the way she looked at us? And she said were hot and invited us to a club albeit unintentionally." Aubrey says grabbing Chloe's hand intertwining their fingers. Chloe lets out a wistful sigh." Yeah she was adorable when she came back inside. Bree what are we going to do? We don't even know her." Chloe says defeatedly." Your right. So we become friends and see where this goes. Polygamous relationships are not uncommon anymore. I mean I don't know about you but I don't feel like I could just have a one night stand with her." Aubrey says looking at their hands. "I'm with you their Bree. Let's see where this goes." With that they both get up and head to take a shower.

**Later that night...**

I'm in my room phone in hand sitting on my bed.( What if they don't come?) I throw myself back on the bed causing me to bounce a couple of times." Just text them already." I jump startled to hear Jesses voice" JESUS! You almost killed me dude. Fucking ninja psycho." I say clutching my chest trying to calm my racing heart. "And get out of my room I'm still pissed at you. What happened to bro code? You left me hanging myself." Jesse laughs and sits next to me." Oh don't be mad. It's not my fault you get scared easier then a cat. As for hanging yourself I was too shocked to do anything. The last time you were like that dad gave you your mixing equipment." He says. I close my eyes." Yeah then hit me with it a week after." I mumble. Jesse knows he has to change the subject. "So you like them huh? Totally saw it in your eyes. Think you might get laid?" He asks and I push him causing him to fall off the bed."ouch!" He say and I bust out laughing." That's what you get dweeb." I say and we both stick our tongues out. "Ok. Back to what I came for." He says and before I know it he grabs my phone and runs out of my room.

I run as fast as I can after him"Jesse! Give me my phone back!" I yell running down the stairs after him. He starts laughing going around the couch. He's in front of the couch while I'm behind it." Nope." He says with a smirk." Jesse if you don't give me my phone back you won't be happy." I say in a threatening voice. "Bring it you adorable hobbit." He states simply.(ok that's the one thing he knows I hate. I HATE BEING CALLED ADORABLE!) Before he knows it I jump over the couch and tackle him to the floor." Take it back!" I warn and he just shakes his head. I shrug my shoulders and get off of him." I gave you a chance." I Say sweetly and his face turns to a look of horror. "Don't you dare!" He say panicked. Before he can stop me I run to his room and lock the door. "Beca don't!" He yells as he bangs on the door." You gonna give me my phone back?" I ask sweetly." Maybe." He says."oh loooooook it's batman I wonder if he fancies fire." I say in a sing song voice." No! Ok! I'll give you your phone." He says and I open the door slightly and reach my hand out motioning for him to hand me my phone. He reluctantly hands it back and I smile triumphantly." Dude your easy. Totally didn't even have it on me." I say with a wink and walk in my room locking the door.

* If your still up for it. eight at psycho next to that Starbucks.

I throw my phone on my bed and start to get dressed. I put on black skinny jeans with a tight long sleeve dark blue button up and a pair of black converse. After straightening my hair and brushing my teeth I head back to my bed to give myself a pep talk when my phone vibrates.

*Totes. Heard there was a DJ in need of two hot chicks ;)~C

*Aubrey feels left out. Says you must like me more since she doesn't have your number. Totally told her I'm your favorite~C

*Hey! I do not play favorites plus you only gave me your number. If you want you can give it to her I have no problem with it. And yes I can't believe I said that.

* Hey Beca~A

I smile seeing that they have me on a group message

*He blondie nice of you to join ;)

* I think I should take offense to that?~A

*Nah if you want I can call you vanilla?

*Awwwe Bree I think she wants to eat you up!~C

*CHLOE!~A

*What! When people say vanilla I automatically think ice cream and we eat that so.

*Dude not what I meant. Ok I gotta go finish getting ready. Hope to see you nerds there.

*Wait! :( I don't get a nickname?~C

*Yup bye ladybug bye Bree-bear

I reread the conversation and shake my head. (These girls are going to be the death of me)"I just sounded queerballs how am I going to last tonight?" I ask myself out loud. (Time to be badass no more insufferable cuteness)

**Meanwhile...**

Chloe and Aubrey are staring at their phones." Did she just name me Bree-bear?" Aubrey asks."Yup and I'm ladybug. She is just so adorable. How no one has managed to scoop her up is beyond me." Chloe says laying her head on Aubrey's lap." We don't know that she hasn't. We don't know anything about her. Hence why we are going to be friends. I know you so just take this slow ok?" Chloe huffs but nods her head." Ok good now let's go get dressed we have an hour to get ready."

**AN: I'm so glad you guys like it I hope this chapter didn't disappoint I know it's short but I had to do it sorry. I have another fic that I swear I am not abandoning but this one was stuck in my head so I chose to share(guess I'm not greedy) anyway tell me what you think and thanks for all the FF&amp;r's you guys rock ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey eya guys first off the response from you guys is just awesome. Secondly this is late of my own doing I'm trying to get over my writers block on my other story :( anyway this chapter had a time skip so i can't get this to where I feel I need it to !**

"Jes what if I mess up? You know what I'm going to do great...but what if something goes wrong?" Jesse and I stand at the doorway." Your going to do great. You always do." Jesse says giving me hug knowing I won't let him while were out." Yeah your right lets go." With that we both walk out of the house. We step into the cab and head to the club.

"Hey B lets get you hooked up we have five minutes before I open the doors." Luke say as Jesse and I walk through the door. Psycho is a nice place it's a two story club the main floor is the bar and dance floor. The second floor is the VIP area. It has its own bar and lounge area. The DJ booth is in the center it's the main centerpiece and the best part is its sound proof glass going all the way up to the ceiling making it a very badass booth. After I get all my stuff ready for the night Jesse pulls me aside." Hey how the hell did you score this? You holding out on your little bro?" He asks with a pout. I flick his ear and he swats my hand." You remember the station job I had in ninth grade?*he nods*well he was my boss. I gave him my mixes back then he told me I would be big one day. Anyway he was at my last gig I had and offered me a job here." We walk out of the booth and head back to Luke's office."hey Luke all set up ready when you are."

Once Luke opened up the club things got hyped fast. Apparently the big people Luke was talking about is Demi Lovato and p!nk. It's half past nine while I'm cueing the next two songs when the booth door opens. Before I can see who it is I'm in a bear hug." Hey badass!" I would know that voice anywhere I hug her back." Hey Stace. Man I missed you!" I say and pull back from the hug. She smirks and slaps my arm." Well who would have thought my badass bestie would miss me?" I just shake my head and hold up my finger to my lips"don't say anything give me a sec." I turn on the mic and face out the booth."what up Barden?! Hope you guys are as pumped as I am. Let's keep this party up. Drink up bitches!" With that I cue the next song. I turn back to Stacie and she gives me a sly smile." Stace? that look is never good what are you up to?" I ask tentatively and she just turns her head. I follow her line of sight and just like the first time all oxygen in my body gets sucked out. Aubrey and Chloe are at the bar talking to Jesse. Aubrey is wearing a tight black dress that ends mid thigh and Chloe is wearing a similar red dress. I look at Stacie and she's giving me a knowing smile." Oh shut it you. Let's go I need to take five."

As soon as I get to where they are Chloe squeals and gives me a hug." You are amazing!" She yell as she lets me go. I shrug my shoulders and Aubrey gives me me a hug." She's right your really good." She says giving me a warm smile. I walk over to the bar and order a drink. "Glad you guys like it." Jesse starts up a conversation with the girls as I sip my drink. After a few minutes of this I decide that it's time to go back to the booth. I set my now empty glass on the bar when someone taps my shoulder. I look up to see Aubrey and Chloe smiling at me. I smile back"I'm glad you showed up. You guys look great by the way." They walk closer " Well a certain DJ was in need of our presence. We couldn't let her down." Aubrey whispers in my ear. "Well I am certainly jealous of said DJ. To have two hot dates like you." I say with a wink and walked away leaving them speechless.

I look out at the dance floor feeling good. Everyone is loving my mixes. I scan the crowd looking for Aubrey and Chloe but what I saw stunned me. There in the middle were Aubrey and Chloe making out. Now what stunned me was that I didn't feel jealous but more so left out. Shaking my head of all thoughts I get back to doing my thing. After a half an hour Chloe makes her way into the booth. I look at her then back to the crowd not knowing what to say. "Hey hot shot." She says coming closer. "Hey can i ask you something? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to. " I say focusing on the music. "Sure go ahead." I glance at her then back to the crowd." Are you and Aubrey a thing?" Silence "I mean it's cool if you are I was just wondering." I say hoping I didn't come off as rude." Yeah we are. We've been together for about a year." She says and I nod my head "you guys look good together." I say not saying anything more. After that she left. (I should have known but hey they seem cool enough to become friends it should be ok right?) I think to Myself.

*Last night was fun!-C

* Yeah though we wish we spent more time with you. Hope we can hangout some more-A

* For sure I'm glad you guys had fun-B

Yup shouldn't be a problem.

Two months later

Things have been great Stacie moved in with us And I have a permanent spot as one of the DJs at psycho. Chloe and Aubrey have actually become my in Chloe's words 'besties'. I swear the girl is just a ball of crazy(the good kind) and will say or do outrageous things. Aubrey is the more down to earth one though getting into an argument with her is always fun. It's been hard to get close to them for more reasons than one. I never expected to be drawn to someone let alone two people but I can't help it. The more time I spend with them the deeper my feelings become. The thing that scares me the most is that I don't let people in yet it's so easy with them. The fact that I can never have them hurts but I can't see them not being in my life. Guess I'm just a masochist that way.

I'm the only one home Jesse is at work and so is Stacie. Its around one in the afternoon when there's a knock on the door. I open the door and a bag is shoved in my face. "We brought you lunch since you have the tendency to skip it." Chloe says with a smile. "Yes we all know how you are. You have a knack for disregarding your health." Aubrey says with a smirk. I lead them up to my room and sit at our usual spots. "Yes but that is what you guys are for. " I say pulling out the burger and fries. "I knew that's why you kept around." Aubrey says placing her hand over her heart acting hurt. "Nope I'm keeping you guys around for your looks." I say with a wink."oh please you love us and you know it."

Once I'm done eating the room falls into an uncomfortable silence. It's something that only happens when one of us has something to say so I look at them and sigh. "Ok spit it out." They look at each other and nod." Well look Becs we...we'll Aubrey and I..." Chloe sighs and Aubrey puts her hand on her shoulder. " I'm sure it's not that bad go on tell me." I say secretly worried. "We like you Beca." Aubrey says bluntly. I look at them confused. "Well I would hope so I mean if not then I would be scared for the people you do like. Because if this would've been how you treated people you don't like then you would give people you do like an overdose on love and rainbows or something." We all laugh but sober up quickly. "No Beca that's not what she meant. She means we like you as more than a friend." And BOOM my head just exploded." I. I don't understand. I mean I understand but then I don't at the same time." I ramble out quickly. I look at them and they look back hopeful. I suddenly can't breath." I-I-I have to go." I say going for the door but before I can reach it I'm wrapped up in Aubrey's arms. "Please Beca don't run. It's ok." She says her voice cracking at the end. I push her away." No. No it's not y-y-y-y-y..." (Shit not now) I take a breath"y-y-y-y" I turn around tears in my eyes ashamed for stuttering in front of them. I mean shit I haven't done it in years. "Beca breath sweetie." Chloe says. "Y-you a-are together y-you d-don't like me." I say and run out of the room.

**Tell me what you think hope I didn't dissapoint too much**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I am asking you all for a favor. I know word right? But yes I am I need you all if you haven't heard the song close your eyes by Meghan Trainor please go listen to it before you read this chapter so you get the part I have with it. Please!**

**Disclaimer I don't own the song of the pitch perfect characters but if I did I'd just be fucking awesome **

**thank you guys for the support I swear my family might choke me I said it they say I get to excited when my email pops up with new FF&amp; sue me it's crazy to you guys are awesome if there is anything you might want to see happen in future chapters throw them my way not a lot is set in stone so who knows! Plus it might help me? Lol read on **

Chloe and Aubrey sat in front of Beca's house tears in their eyes. It's been five minutes since Beca ran off." Bree I think we just lost her." Chloe says putting her face in her hands. Aubrey looks over at her." Chlo I'm a Posen and a Posen never gives up. We just. We have to find her." She says and pulls out her phone." What are you doing?" Chloe asks. Aubrey just dials a number and waits for an answer.

"What up A.P."

"Jesse I need your help."

"Well then I'm you man. Well not like that but what evs."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Look Beca ran off very upset."

"She did what?! What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story just. Do you know where she might have gone?"

"No. But I have a way to find her. Just don't tell her I told you where she is."

A few minutes go by with nothing but the sound of clicking on the phone.

"Ok got it."

This is just some cruel joke. Why would they do this to me? I thought they were my friends. It's not something I ever thought they would do. But they don't even know how I feel about them. Unless Jesse said something. No he wouldn't. They couldn't actually like me. Could they? No they are together and my luck isn't that great.

That is what's been running through my mind since I left the house about four minutes ago. I couldn't stay there anymore so I did what I do best and ran. It was hard to keep running when I could hear them desperately calling me. I walk into the recreational building. It's a place I frequently volunteer at ( not that I will tell anyone). I walk straight to the back and enter the music room. I trace my hand over various instruments until I get to the piano facing out a window overlooking a beautiful lake. The sun reflecting off of the water making it look even more so. I sit down opening it and slide my fingers over the keys. After about five minutes of looking out the window I situate myself. A song I wrote recently coming to mind. I take a deep breath and start not hearing the door open and close or the two people who entered.

Everybody's on the same page

No new chapters

We'll never change

Everybody wants to be cool

Yes they do

I'm just like them

But I won't be no fool

I guess I could waste all my time and my money just trying to look right

But it doesn't change who I am in my heart if I look like a dime

So I want you to close your eyes

Sing to the world tonight

And show them what's beautiful

I don't care what they think

No, I'm not listening

'Cause I know I'm beautiful

So close your eyes

Gonna' show them...ohhh yeaaa

Everybody's born to be different

That's the one thing that makes us the same

So don't you let them words try to change you

Don't let them make you into something you ain't

So I want you to close your eyes

Sing to the world tonight

And show them what's beautiful

I don't care what they think

No, I'm not listening

'Cause I know I'm beautiful

So close your eyes

Show the world the you inside

Raise your voice and close your eyes

'Cause you're beautiful

Come on and show the world the you inside

Raise your voice and close your eyes

'Cause you're beautiful

So I want you to close your eyes

Sing to the world tonight

And show them what's beautiful

I don't care what they think

No, I'm not listening

'Cause I know I'm beautiful

So close your eyes

I wipe at the tears in my eyes and take a shaky breath. I wrote the song after hearing stories of . It's a song meant for Aubrey Chloe and I but they would never hear it. "That was..." I jump at hearing a voice and not just any voice but Chloe's. I turn around and sure enough Aubrey and Chloe are in front of the door with tears in their eyes." Beautiful." Aubrey finishes. I clear my throat. "Thank you." I barely whisper.

They walk over and sit in front of me. "H-h-h-h." I close my eyes trying to keep my tears at bay.( Stupid fucking stutter.) I think to my self. I try to calm my breathing but it's hard with the emotions I'm feeling. "Becs calm down its ok." Chloe says sweetly. They both put a hand on my leg and I jump back." N-n-no no it's not! Y-you just d-don't understand. H-how could you do that to me?!" I yell causing both girls to flinch but I'm to mad to care. I want answers." D-did Jesse put you up to this?" By this point tears were falling down my face and I could care less. "T-t-this isn't funny. Y-y-you. H-how could you hurt me like this?! I-I would n-never hurt you. EVER! S-so you find out how I feel and think hey! Let's fuck with her?!" Aubrey and Chloe stand up. "Beca we didn't know." Chloe says in a low shaky voice.

It takes me few seconds to take in what she said."what?" I say in a similar tone. "Beca we didn't know how you feel until you just told us. Did you really think we would hurt you like that?" Aubrey asks hurt laced in her voice." I-I thought. I mean." I stammer looking everywhere but at them. "Beca we didn't lie." Chloe says. "B-but why would you. I-I mean why would you like me? And your together. I d-don't understand." I say backing up against the wall I glance at them and their looking at me in a mixture of confusion,sadness and concern. "Beca who wouldn't like you? Your amazing." Chloe says with a small smile." And yes we are together and we love each other but we also..." Aubrey says and looks at Chloe and sighs. "And we also love you." I take sharp breath at hearing the word and my heart stops. The words I dreamt about just came out of her mouth. I look at them searching for and deceit but found none. I drop to the floor and they rush to my side. I look at them and drop my gaze to the floor." I love you too." I whisper.

"But how would it work I mean could it work?" I ask looking at them. They rub my arm comfortingly and I relax a little. This whole thing has my mind going crazy. The only thing that keeps going through my head is that they love me. The two women I have fallen for actually love me back. This is just fucking crazy! I swear I have to be dreaming right now. (I know it's not a dream because they aren't naked.) wow ok way off track brain! "Well we don't know. We just know that we want this. I mean we have talked about this but it's not that far fetched." Chloe say breaking me out of my thoughts. "No trust me I know. Fat Amy has like five boyfriends and doing great." I say laughing at the thought of her crazy friend. "Fat Amy?" Aubrey asks. "Well yeah a friend of mine. She calls herself that. says the reason and these are her words 'is so twig bitches like you don't call me that behind my back'" I say in an Australian accent. Both girls laugh and shake their heads. "Will you come home Becs? You look tired." Chloe asks." Yeah I am actually. Didn't sleep much last night." They stand up and help me off of the floor." But don't think we're done talking you guys have to buy me dinner I want a Big Mac larg and two mc doubles. Oh and ice cream and chocolate. Hey! Don't look at me like that you made me cry." I say with a pout when they give me a shocked look." You are so adorable." They say in unison and I give them a death glare. "I am not adorable I am badass. I've killed people for calling me adorable." I say in a serious tone and the girls look taken aback." You did not." Aubrey says. "Yes I have ask Jesse." They narrow their eyes at me but I keep my poker face on then their eyes widen " I've killed Clark Kent like five times. Then there's Luke Skywalker. There's more but too many to keep track" I say finally dropping the act laughing. Both girls slap my arm.

Finally at the house I run up to my room and jump on my bed both girls right behind. They giggle at my antics but join me on the bed with the bags of food. "I don't know how you eat so much." Aubrey says in astonishment." Yeah you have a pit for a stomach yet your so tiny." Chloe comments. I grab my McDonald's bag and stick my tongue out at them." Don't hate. I like to eat." I say pulling out the food. "Yeah what you eat in one meal can feed an army." Aubrey says. We discussed the issues of earlier on the drive home. I still can't believe it but I am so happy about this. I mean how could I not? look at this I'm in my room with the women I love who love me back. I feel like I'm on cloud nine.


	5. Chapter 5

**An:omg I am such a HORRIBLE person! I can't believe I've left you guys hanging this long I am soooo sorry. Life kinda got in my way family and the sort. I feel so horrible for not updating sooner:( I hope guy are still with me on this if not we'll I understand cuz well it's a really sick move to not update for this long**

After they left I had time to lay on my bed and think. Things happened so fast I didn't have the time to. I'm not saying I don't believe them but they barely know me. They know a lot about me yes but not everything. It felt so good to hear them say they love me but that's the thing that scares me. Things always go bad. Especially in my life. Nothing is ever easy nor is life a fairytale. See after the 'bg reveal' I shot my walls up. I wanted to run again to get away but something made me stop. And me being me went to plan B. Hide. A part of me wanted them to notice but the rational side prayed they wouldn't.

After a while of laying down thinking I start to get restless. I get up and make my bed and throw on my black leather jacket. I rush down stairs and into the garage. I slide my fingers across the motorcycle I bought the week after my first gig. It's a 2013 Honda CBR 250R. I had it repainted to a black that looks almost blue with a blue stripe. I even got my initials painted on it. I haven't road it yet it's been hidden so no one could see it. I grab my helmet and jump on. I grip the handles enjoying the feeling of being back on a bike. After a minute I start it up.

Driving down the roads I enjoy the feel of the wind and speed. After an hour of aimlessly riding through the streets my phone buzzes. I ignore it. After another hour and thirty minutes I stop in a gas station. I grab my phone out and notice eight missed calls from Jesse, six from Stacie and a bunch more from Chloe and Aubrey. I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket pushing aside my guilt for doing so. Pumping gas in my bike a small smile graces my features. I never would have thought let alone believed that the two women who stole my heart would look at me let alone love me. The thought baffles me. How can they love me?BOTH of them?! It's crazy. It's insane. But it feels so...right. I'm honestly scared shitless right now I don't know what to do. I know disappearing tonight wasn't a good idea but staying in my room was worse. With that train of thought there was only one thing I could do so I get back on my bike but before I could do anything else a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around and paled. "Hi Beca."

Jesse.

Walking through the front door I throw my keys on the table next to the door and head up to see Beca. It was dark in the house so I figured she might be sleeping. I open the door and the first thing I notice is the bed is made and Beca isn't in there. I close the door and decided to call her and see if she's alright. I sit down on the couch and wait for her to answer. As I'm waiting Stacie walks in." Hey babe how was work?" Stacie says as she comes to sit next to me." Fine. Aubrey called and said Beca ran off but they found her. Apparently they finally shared their feelings for each other. But she's not here so I just tried to call her but she didn't answer." I replied as I hung up the phone. "Try calling Aubrey. " she said as she got up and went to the kitchen. I pull up Aubrey's number and waited.

"Aubrey Posen speaking."

"You know it's kinda weird you answer like that even though you know it's me."

"Yes well old habits die hard. To what do I owe this call?"

"Just wondering if Beca is with you guys."

"No we left your house a little over an hour ago."

"Well she isn't here and she didn't answer when I called." I say a little worried. She always answers my calls

"I'm sure she's fine Jesse but we'll try and call her."

"Ok bye."

She better be ok.

**an: So there it is yes short I know but I hope you guys like it and don't try to hunt me down and kill me. It would be a really bad way to go out. anyway yes duh duh duhhhhhh who is this mystery person? Well you will just have to rind out ;)**


	6. Sorry

I'm sorry for those of you who thought this was a new chapter. I'm sorry but I can no longer continue this story. For those of you who read my others this goes for them as well. If anyone wants to continue this or any of my other stories just let me know. Again im sorry


End file.
